Storybook Squares
OPENING SPEIL (60s): Hear ye, Hear ye, Hear ye! Today, two young contestants will compete for valuable prizes on THE STORYBOOK SQUARES! OPENING SPEIL (70s): Stay tuned for a special half hour of fun as we turn the Hollywood Squares into...you guessed it, the Storybook Squares. ok fellas, hit it! (Horns) Hear ye, Hear ye, Hear ye! My special proclamation for today, two families will compete for valuable treasures on THE STORYBOOK SQUARES! and here to introduce our nine stars from Storybook land, is the master of Storybook Squares, SIR PETER OF MARSHALL! A children's version of Hollywood Squares with the nine celebrities dressed as famous historical and storybook figures. The set was heavily decorated to resemble a Medieval theme as well. The show lasted for eight seasons overall. Gameplay Format #1 The game was exactly the same as Hollywood Squares, but the game was played for prizes not dollars. The object of the game is to get tic-tac-toe, that's three squares in a row, either across, up & down or diagonally; or be the first contestants to capture five of the squares. Xs are always by the boy contestant, while the Os are always by the girl contestant. Each player in turn picked a celebrity and then host Marshall asked a question to that star. The star would then usually give a zinger (a crazy untrue answer) and then his/her real answer. After hearing the real answer, the contestant in control decided to either agree (meaning the star is correct), or disagree (meaning the star answered with a bluff). A correct judgment won the square, but a wrong judgment was wrong, gave his/her opponent the square. If in some cases the contestant going for a block missed the question, the opponent did not get the square because a win had to be earned by the contestant in control. The secret square was played the same as before. The first contestant to get three in a row, or five squares won the game and a prize. If time ran out in the middle of a game, both contestants won a prize. The first format lasted for four months in 1969. Format #2 The format returned for special shows in the adult version during the 70s. Only this time instead of just kids, families competed on the show; and the game was played for cash in addition to prizes. The first game was played by the kids, the second by the parents, and the third by the grandparents or the whole family which ever came first. Each completed game was worth $300, if time ran out in the middle of a game each square was worth $50. The team with the most money at the end of the show won a grand prize. If the match ended in a tie, one final question was played with the star of one team's choosing; if the team can agree/disagree correctly, they won the match otherwise the match went to the opposing team. The Contestant Area sa1716.jpg story28.JPG Press Photos !Bn,)IlQ!2k~$(KGrHqUOKi8Etlyt7OKtBLjZL0HDng~~_35.JPG frankenpaul.jpg paulwitch.jpg Ted_Cassidy_Cheeta_Storybook_Squares_1969.JPG Music Main Theme - "Merrill and Bob's Theme" by William G. Loose Links Storybook Squares @ classicsquares.com Video Links A 1977 Show seen on the grown-up show Part 1 Part 2 Category:Childrens Category:Tic-Tac-Toe Category:Daytime shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:Revivals Category:Flops Category:1969 premieres Category:1969 endings Category:1976 premieres Category:1977 endings